SKAKESPEARIA
by SheleaTL
Summary: And what if the Marvel's universe was meeting the master of words, the great Shakespeare ? What do think could happen ? We are at the end of the play and Thanos is about to change the destiny of the two lovers.


_**SHAKESPEARIA**_

Juliet wakes up from her lethargy, near her is her lover, deprived of life.

''O, comfortable friar ! where is my lord ? I do remember well where I should be, And there i am. Where is my Romeo ? What's here ? A cup, clos'd in my true love's hand ?

Poison I see, hath been his timeless end.

O churl ! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop

To help me after ! I will kiss thy lips

Haply, some poison yet doth hang on them,

To make me die with a restorative- ''

All of a sudden, a huge cloud of purple smoke appears in front of Juliet and her lover lying dead. Petrified Juliet hides under his body.

''Greetings sweetie! Sorry for interrupting you at this fateful moment. Well, i see that you are in a hell of a mess but do not worry any longer because i am the one who can bring back your flaccid lover to life.

'' May God be praised ! Whatever you are, odd purple creature, I give you my confidence if you bring me back my eternal love, my Romeo. However, thou seem to come from another world, may I ask which God sent thou here? ''

''Hush, do not wonder too much my darling, just follow me if you want the rebirth of your lover. ''

''At least tell me thy name ?''

''Thanos''

Juliet, wavering, puts her eyes on the pale and inert Romeo, glancing alternately towards the creature and her lifeless lover. She wanted to kiss her lover but failed to faint. He had now started to stink because of the poison he had ingested.

'' Alas, thou are my last hope Thanos. ''

Suddenly, Thanos slams his heavy fingers and all three land on another planet. Juliet looks all around her, widening eyes. She recoils, horrified, when seeing the ground strewed with skulls. From all sides, gooey masses are trapping books and moving plants are coming out of the ground, refracting itselves sometimes. All over, creatures are passing along in a misty atmosphere. Some with only one eye, women with long hair flying in the air and shrieking mouth wide opened, huge trolls shaking the ground without paying attention to the three newcomers.

'' O lord, where am I, what is this foul smell and those hellish creatures ? This landscape has nothing human-like. Am I in a nightmare ? No, i am not able to figure such things , I only know Verona and its sunny valleys.''

'' Relax yourself lady. We are on planet Shakespearia. And these are only the creatures repudiated by you the earthlings, at the beginning of your era.''

'' I do not care, I am sick of waiting for thee to give me back my Romeo !

''Very well then. Nowadays i have a little fondness for rings, and...''

Thanos widens his eyes towards Juliet's hands, pointing his eyes to the huge ring adorned with a purple stone truncating on her frail finger.

Juliet, frowning, listens to him.

''I propose a deal, what would you say to give me your stone in exchange for the reincarnation of your companion ?''

'' So be it, take everything you want from me but for heaven's sake, give me my beloved in the flesh !''

Juliet stretches the ring and Thanos takes it of strength.

He slams his fat thick fingers and Romeo reappeared in fact in flesh and bone, but in another form, a camel.

''Stop here heinous thing ! That is not what was agreed !'' Juliet shouts, starting to weep.

''Que ne ni woman, little wimp !'' Thanos answered.

Juliet is dizzy and fails to fade on the sticky ground when Thanos rides on the camel and tries to escape but his weight prevents him from moving forward.

Juliette then rallies all her strength and tries a sprint towards the purple titan.

'' Thou will not leave, I fart at thee piece of banbury cheese !'' Juliet picks up Romeo's dagger, fallen to the ground after his transformation, runs to Thanos and slices his hand with a single sweep.

Thanos falls to the ground and utters a shriek that shakes the landscape and catches the attention of all creatures.

''Thou lied to me and humiliated me, so be it, I take my revenge and become the one and only mistress of your planet !''

And gradually the panicked creatures gather around Juliet and Thanos' body while prostrating themselves.

A few days later, Juliet rescued Romeo with a spell and both resided in Shakespearia's palace, as for Thanos, Juliet ordered a troll messenger to take him wounded and weakened. Juliet sentenced him as a dancer in a witches' bar.

THE END.


End file.
